Teian
by Shiina Rika
Summary: "Aku kan tahu mimpimu. Lulus kuliah, kerja, menikah dengan wanita baik-baik, punya anak, dan hidup bahagia. Sementara kalau sama aku, hal-hal tersebut tidak akan bisa terjadi."


Disclaimer: Honeybee

Warning: Shounen-ai, typo, OOC

**Teian**

"Kamu menyesal nggak sih, milih hidup sama aku?" tanya Kazuki suatu hari.

Suzuya melayangkan pandangannya ke pemuda sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, sih, tapi, aku kan tahu mimpimu. Lulus kuliah, kerja, menikah dengan wanita baik-baik, punya anak, dan hidup bahagia. Sementara kalau sama aku, hal-hal tersebut tidak akan bisa terjadi," jawab Kazuki tanpa memandang pasangannya.

Sang pemuda berzodiak Cancer hanya menghela napas. "Kamu pikir, aku nggak memikirkan hal itu saat setuju untuk pindah ke sini?"

"Bukannya begitu sih, tapi aku..."

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya, aku di sini sekarang, dan aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, jadi, nggak usah mikirin hal-hal yang nggak penting seperti itu lagi, oke?" ujar Suzuya seraya menghampiri dan menepuk pundak Kazuki.

"... Oke."

.

Paginya, Suzuya dan Kazuki sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja ketika Kazuki berkata, "Suzuya, malam ini kita makan di luar saja, ya?"

Suzuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tumben Kazuki ingin makan diluar. "Makan di luar? Ya sudah. Begitu kamu pulang kita langsung pergi atau bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. Paling aku beres-beres sebentar, lalu kita langsung pergi," jawab Kazuki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo berangkat, sebentar lagi aku terlambat, nih."

"Iya, iya."

.

Selama bekerja, Suzuya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, padahal, hari ini dia sedang menjadi _guide _untuk anak-anak kecil, pekerjaan kesukaannya, tapi yang ada di pikirannya hanya Kazuki dan sikapnya yang tidak biasa. _'Kira-kira ada apa, ya?'_

Sementara Kazuki juga ternyata tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah sosok yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama empat tahun ini, Suzuya. _'Kira-kira reaksinya bagaimana, ya?'_

.

Begitu sudah waktunya pulang, Suzuya dengan cepat kembali ke rumahnya. Dia tahu kalau mereka tidak akan pergi sebelum Kazuki pulang, yang kira-kira sekitar satu jam lagi, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, pemuda yang mahir memasak itu menunggu kekasihnya dengan membaca buku. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu.

"Tadaima."

"Ah, okaeri, Kazuki," sambut Suzuya. Diikuti dengan ciuman selamat datang dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kamu sudah siap?" tanya Kazuki.

"Sudah, tinggal tunggu kamu saja. Lebih baik kamu mandi dulu."

"Iya, iya, istriku tercinta," goda pemuda berzodiak Aries itu sebelum dia menuju ke kamar mandi. Suzuya dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar panggilan Kazuki. "Dasar, dia itu.."

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Kazuki sudah kembali ke ruang tamu. "Nah, aku sudah siap. Ayo pergi."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Suzuya.

"Ke tempat biasa," jawab Kazuki.

'Tempat biasa' yang dimaksud oleh Kazuki adalah sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu ramai tapi terasa nyaman yang berjarak sekitar lima belas menit dari apartemen mereka. Di tempat itulah mereka sering makan bersama dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, terkadang mereka semua masih sering berkumpul di sana, bila Kazuki tidak sedang sibuk tentunya.

Tidak ada yang spesial saat acara makan malam mereka, hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi saat mereka bekerja tadi.

"Iya, kasus kali ini memang sulit, karena hampir semua bukti mengarah ke klienku."

"Tapi, kamu masih bisa menang, kan?"

"Pasti, dong. Tenang saja. Kalau kamu? Tadi ada apa?"

"Aku? Biasa saja, sih. Paling tadi ada satu anak yang tersesat." Ya, karena Suzuya sibuk memikirkan Kazuki, dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ada satu anak yang pergi ke arah lain. Untung saja anak itu tidak kenapa-kenapa, meskipun akhirnya Suzuya dimarahi atasannya, sih.

"Tersesat? Kok bisa?" tanya Kazuki penasaran. Sejauh yang dia tahu, Suzuya it sangat perhatian terhadap anak-anak, jadi, mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang anak yang tersesat saat sedang bersamanya terasa aneh.

"Yah, begitulah. Ah, makanannya sudah datang."

Seusai makan, Kazuki menyarankan mereka untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar karena mereka sudah jarang keluar bersama. Suzuya, yang tahu bahwa Kazuki sedang banyak pekerjaan, tadinya menolak, tapi setelah Kazuki meyakinkannya kalau dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, akhirnya dia setuju.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya terdiam, sampai Suzuya akhirnya bertanya, "Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?"

Kazuki mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan untuk menatap pasangannya. "'Ada apa' apanya?"

" Dari kemarin kau aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aneh saja. Tiba-tiba bertanya aku menyesal memilih kamu atau tidak, tiba-tiba mengajak aku keluar, dan sekarang, ekspresimu itu.. nervous?"

Kazuki tertawa. "Hahaha.. Perasaan kamu saja, kali. Jangan berpikir terlalu berat, Suzuya."

"Perasaanku saja? Aku sudah mengenal kamu tujuh tahun, Kazuki, dan kamu berpikir bahwa aku berkata begitu karena perasaanku saja?" Kazuki menghela napas.

"Pokoknya, kamu tenang saja, ya? Aku nggak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu, kok."

"Oke, tapi, jawab pertanyaanku dulu, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu.. mau memutuskan hubungan kita, ya?" tanya Suzuya ragu-ragu.

Kazuki terlihat sangat kaget. "Mana mungkin! Kamu pikir aku rela ngelepasin kamu?"

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Suzuya merasa wajahnya kembali memanas. "Kalau begitu, baiklah, aku akan mengikuti 'permainan'mu ini."

"Begitu dong," ujar Kazuki seraya mengacak-acak rambut Suzuya, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya terdiam dengan semburat merah yang masih bertahan di pipinya.

.

"Woah.." Hanya itu tanggapan yang dapat diberikan oleh Suzuya ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Indah, ya? Pertama kali ke sini, aku langsung teringat Seigatsu," ujar Kazuki.

Mereka sekarang berada di pinggiran kota dimana bintang-bintang masih terlihat dengan jelas.

"Seigatsu, ya? Memang sudah lama kita tidak ke sana."

"Iya, padahal itu tempat kita pertama kali bertemu," kenang Kazuki.

"Waktu memang cepat berlalu, ya.."

"Benar. Tapi, setidaknya, kita masih bersama sampai sekarang kan?"

"Iya."

Mereka berdua kemudian terlarut ke dalam keindahan alam di sekitar mereka, sampai Kazuki tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Suzuya," panggilnya.

" Ya?"

Kazuki menggenggam kedua tangan Suzuya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dalam-dalam. "Suzuya, kita sudah bersama cukup lama, kan?"

Suzuya yang merasakan atmosfir di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi lebih serius hanya dapat merespon dengan anggukan.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kamu mau hidup bersamaku selamanya?" tanya Kazuki tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Suzuya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Suzuya untuk mengerti arti pertanyaan Kazuki, dan ketika dia sudah mengerti, butuh beberapa detik lagi baginya untuk merespon.

Pertama-tama, wajahnya memerah lagi. Lalu, dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi suaranya seakan-akan menghilang. Kemudian, dia menutup mulutnya dan menunduk. Dan akhirnya, sebagai jawabannya, dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kazuki dan menciumnya.

Awalnya Kazuki terkejut karena tiba-tiba diserang, tapi dia dengan cepat menguasai rasa terkejutnya dan memeluk serta membalas ciuman Suzuya. Mereka tetap pada posisi tersebut untuk beberapa saat.

"Jadi, kamu mau?" tanya Kazuki setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Suzuya hanya mengangguk, menyadari bahwa meskipun dia mencoba menjawab, suaranya pasti belum kembali.

Kazuki melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih sebuah kotak berwarna coklat dari kantung celananya, kemudian membukanya. Dengan lembut dia mengambil cincin yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut dan memasangkannya di jari manis tunangannya. Kemudian, dia menyerahkan kotak tersebut ke Suzuya.

Mengerti maksud Kazuki, sekarang Suzuya yang memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Kazuki.

"Aishiteru, Suzuya."

Bisa dipastikan, malam itu adalah malam yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka berdua.


End file.
